


从良 11

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 11

11-1

\---------

 

王晰颤软着腿上楼，行走间尾骨到前端又起了酥酥麻麻的欲望，虽然他刚才射了很多，但药劲儿还没过，渐有涨起一波的势头，他瞥一眼楼下已经耸动起来的两个人，叹了一声，推开周深那间卧室的门。

王晰家里少有旁人来过夜，偶尔会有几个讨喜的孩子会被他留宿，但也不过匆匆来匆匆去，留不下什么痕迹，所以那几间客卧的陈设都很新，没有一丝人气儿。

床很大，但周深只是趴在边缘睡，他的脚在夜间是很怕冷的，这让他缩成了好小的团子，可尽管是有些冷，他穿着外衣所以没有睡到被子里。

周深不会穿着外面的衣服睡到床里，这一点小小的洁癖还是让王晰感觉很惊讶，但他也没多想，因为当周深鼓着嘴指着王晰让他脱衣服再上床的样子，实在是十成十的可爱。

王晰是觉得周深是有些怕他的，但又抑制不住心中想接近的感觉，周深熟睡的时候很霸道，手呀腿的都缠在他身上，但在每日晨间，王晰都可以感受到周深醒来之后会收回放肆的四肢，瑟缩着拱在被子里，在犹豫和试探下轻轻亲吻自己的眼角和额头，然后再假装无事发生一样缩回去，王晰哪怕是闭着眼睛，也能想象到那盛着俏皮的嘴角。

王晰好喜欢这种鲜活。

 

他蹑着脚走到床边缓缓跪下，他看着周深的眼眉，扫过他的鼻和唇，他知道周深的相貌在年轻的男孩子里不算出挑，只是干净和清秀，可他就是被这份澄澈牢牢的牵住了，他的控制欲绷不住的想缠绕在他的身上，他想把他的灵魂紧紧扣在自己体内，贪婪的吮吸，无限的索求。

王晰吻了吻他的眼。

周深睡的并不熟，或是说他并没有睡，王晰推门的时候他意识就清醒了，他知道王晰会来唤他的名字，或是来亲吻他，或是直接肏他。

王晰选择了亲吻，于是周深在这个吻中颤抖的睁开眼，王晰的脸色有一些憔悴，他的湿发在额前耷着，眼里浮出了些血丝，通红的有些骇人。

周深先是瑟缩了一下，再猛得起身扑在王晰身上，鼻子一皱就带了哭腔

“晰哥……”

周深抽了一鼻子，试探性地询问

“你还好……吗…… ”

 

王晰叫他扑得心都软了，一下一下的顺着周深的背，在他耳边低声说没事，亲了一下他鬓角的发才松开，问他为什么不进去睡。

周深眨了下眼，似是不敢看他，只嘟着嘴怯怯的说

“在等你……不敢睡……”

王晰带着笑去亲吻他，帮他解衣服的扣子，窄瘦的年轻躯体缓缓的被剥出来，王晰把吻又献给了他胸前的两点娇色，周深的胳膊显然有些局促，光溜溜的不知道往哪里放，他想推王晰的头，最后却把手腕搭在他的肩上。

王晰把他脱的只剩一条内裤塞进了被子里，自己也躺了进去。他穿着长睡袍从背后抱着周深，他腰间的带子系得很紧，他不想让周深看见自己满身青青紫紫的斑痕。

 

王晰一手插过他腰下，一手环过肩膀，把这具瘦弱的年轻躯体紧紧绞在自己身前，他用胸膛抵着周深的脊背，把头抬起一些来扑在他肩颈窝里，大口大口得吮吸着这青春的味道。周深可以听见他肩上长长的吸气，和长长的呼气，带着温度的气息喷在他的锁骨上，有些痒，他拱了拱肩头，往王晰怀里又缩了些，他用糯糯的声音推拒着他

“晰哥别……痒……”

然而这样的推拒实则是邀请，王晰不仅把呼吸留在了他颈窝里，也把带着痛的啃咬留下了。他把下身的炽热也贴了上去，正嵌在周深股间，严丝合缝的就像量身定制一样。

周深感受到了尾骨上的热度，牙齿勾着唇把笑含住，大眼睛带着一点雀跃滚了半圈，又往后拱了一下，嘴中哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着，呼吸之间都是欲拒还迎的嘤咛。

 

王晰仍在他颈间说话，他的嗓音好低好低，喉结就在周深背上震颤，

“深深。”

“深深。”王晰叫他的名字

“我给你唱歌吧。”

周深点了点头，抽出只手去拉王晰的手指，只握了无名指和小指，在掌心婆娑着。

王晰的喉结滚动了一下，马鬃尾的琴弓抹在了金属丝弦上，

“等待着你

等待你慢慢的靠近我

陪着我长长的夜到尽头

别让我独自守候”

 

王晰的一只手拈上周深左胸的那颗肉粒

 

“等待着你

等待你默默凝望着我

告诉我你的未来属于我

除了我别无所求”

 

另一只手滑过腰线向下游走，越过周深的内裤边缘，用掌心去揉搓那一团肉，周深的囊袋有些凉，但渐渐和王晰手掌有一样的温度，再挑弄几下，已经是比掌心更灼烧的炽热。

王晰的声音仍没有停止

“你知道这一生

我只为你执着

管别人心怎么想

……”

 

周深的喘息和了进来，带着算得上爱意的缠绵

 

“眼怎么看

……”

“话怎么说

……”

 

王晰的歌没有唱完，因为周深嘤咛的和声已经要盖过主旋律了，他削瘦的肩骨因为下身涌上的快感而颤抖，在王晰怀里有些飘零破碎的味道，却被遗落在背上的吻粘在一起，拼拼凑凑又是皎洁的胴体。

周深想转过身去回应王晰的吻，却被掐住腰扭在了床上，他面前只有浅灰色的枕头和床单，他挣扎着想要翻过去，却被王晰钳住腕子定在后腰，他抗拒的耸着屁股说

“晰哥……我想看你。”

王晰掴了他的一侧臀瓣，声音清脆的令人耳根燥热，王晰的声音里是不可抗拒的味道

“不行。”

他一手捏着周深的腕子，一手抽开腰间的带子，他的睡袍一下就敞开了，可以清晰的看见从胸口到腿根遍布的红色印记已经变成了骇人的青紫。他用绸带把周深的手腕打了个结，固定在身后，腾出手来摁住他的脖子根，让周深嵌在被子里无法转头。

 

王晰托高了周深的胯，被沾湿的底裤已经褪到膝间，两瓣软臀把蜜穴捧出来，他的褶皱已经开始翕动着，王晰把指贴过去，猛的瑟缩之后就是放松的舒展，让王晰的食指轻而易举的探进去，他无暇温柔的扩张，只是简单的搅弄之后就把自己的肉茎换上，前端已经泌出许多汁液，王晰把它们抹在周深臀间，那白屁股像剥了皮的蜜桃，看起来汁水淋漓的。王晰就着自己的汁液嘬了一口，接来的就是周深带着羞耻的挣扎和抗拒。

然而不听话的扭动在肉茎抵上穴口的一瞬间停止了，王晰握着自己的性器，从周深的囊袋画过他的穴口，却没有驻足，而是顶在了他的尾骨上，来回磨了两回，周深已经绷不住的在求他，起初还是矜持的哽咽，求字也说不清晰。

 

王晰耐着性子又盘桓了两圈，他得偿所愿的听到了周深带着下流的恳求。

那些下流话被周深讲起来似乎是很生疏，像鹦鹉学舌，这样却带着更厚的引诱感。在周深一个连不成句的哀求之后，王晰把他的肉茎顶了进去，缓缓的，和他唱的歌是一个调率。

王晰知道自己现在的尺寸有些浮肿，他不敢太用力的开垦。

周深显然也感受到了，他身上的肌肉绷的很紧，在王晰的抚摸下又逐渐放松。周深不喜欢这样的性器，虽然粗但是有些软，像他在法国时睡过的白人，那鸡巴中看不中用。他知道这是药力未退的问题，不过他着实更怀念王晰之前的，又硬又猛可以肏到人心窝窝里。

 

但他还是很配合的吼出了一声长喘，在他被通到顶的时候，他的手和腿都在做无用的抵抗，王晰的肉茎把他的甬道都撑满了，严丝合缝的嵌了进去，像榫卯，好像插进去就永远拔不出来一样。

王晰也觉得抽动的费力，他摁着周深的腰眼缓缓往外拔，再顶进去，来回之间活动出了润滑的汁液，这使耸动越发的顺畅。不过王晰显然不适应自己的新器官，他无法用这粗壮笨拙的前端狠狠的肏周深的点，他只好把整个身子都贴上去，搂着周深给他套弄前端，和操干一样的频率。

两个人喘出了不同的声部 ，织成一谱叫做情欲的艳曲。

 

周深被撑得有些失神，王晰的肉茎因为浮肿没有往常那么硬，可他抽动的力度依旧极狠，却又不是那种泄欲般的粗鲁捣弄，甚至还说得上有些温柔，只不过顶得实在是深，一下一下的要捣进他的胃里，或是从他薄薄的肚皮上探出来，王晰把手掌盖在周深的小腹上，他趴在周深的耳边说

“深深。”

“我在这。”

“在你的身体里。”

王晰又猛顶了一下，他的肉茎隔着周深的皮肉撞到了他的手心，王晰用舌撩过周深已经红到滴血的耳廓，辗转的吮吸他的耳垂，把勾人的话诉进他的脑子里。

周深并没有用更骚的话回应他，作为一个青涩的少年他只要呻吟着享受就好，不用费着口舌去画蛇添足的勾引。

 

王晰把精液射到了周深的背上，他的腰窝上像是盛了一滩白灼的浓汤，王晰用指头沾着味到周深嘴边，他伸出粉舌接了，慢慢的品着，像没尝够一样去嗦王晰的手指。

王晰眯着眼睛又喂了他两指，那捧精液快干了，王晰就解开周深手上的束缚，用软带子揩了去再扔到地上。

王晰在周深扑腾着转身的一瞬间把自己的睡袍拢好，周深伸出胳膊要抱他，他就缓缓的俯下身被周深的细胳膊环住，任由他在脸上无章法的吻着 ，他在接吻的间隙夸赞他

“深深真棒。”

周深垂着眼小声嗯了一下，似是接受了这样的夸赞。

王晰又吻了他的发角，他嗓间的情欲都散干净了，只剩下沉美的低音，

“明天把身份证给我。”

“给你办学校。”

 

天蒙蒙亮，王晰身上的药劲儿也消退了。他睡得很快，浅而低的呼吸声带着安枕的放松。

然而周深并没有睡，在确定背上传来已经稳定的呼吸之后，他把自己从王晰的胳膊里缩出来，转过身，正好晨光迎面，他看见了王晰身上的斑痕。从胸口落到腰际，更深的藏在大腿根，是长睡袍遮掩不上的。

周深的眼底有晦暗不明的意味，他的目光落在王晰的脸上，细致的读过王晰的五官，微蹙的眉，狭长的眼，一点点起皮的嘴角，让他的睡容看起来有时间的沧桑，却又坚毅无比。

周深以为他今晚会收获深刻的痛感，他可能会被王晰泄愤似的肏弄鞭笞，甚至他都想到王晰在结束的时候会抱着他哽咽的说对不起，毕竟这个晚上他过得并不愉快。可是什么都没有，没有过激的性事，没有崩溃的哭诉，王晰好像什么事都没有发生过一样，甚至还要比平时温柔许多，除了一开始扭着他的腕子看起来有些暴虐，顶弄的姿态还是那么强硬，但之后他亲他的胛骨，吻他的掌心，轻柔得一塌胡涂。

周深颤颤的伸出手，他想摸一摸王晰身上的印记，但他在王晰身前停驻了。他想起来王晰把他护在身后的样子，他的肩看起来也不宽，他的背也不厚，却可以把周深挡个严实，明明他的腿已经颤软，却还要硬气的说话。

周深知道，这个男人的脊梁是极硬的，比他的鸡巴还要硬。

 

 

 

11-2

\----------------

 

阿云嘎觉得今晚郑云龙的甬道尤为的窄热，软肉包着他的性器一股脑的往里卷，都吞到根了仍是不够，郑云龙挎着阿云嘎的颈，腰压着胯下沉，甚至想要把阿云嘎的蛋也吞进去。阿云嘎拍拍他的屁股叫他别坐这样深，可他却充耳不闻，像是被隔绝了视听，只一心往汹涌的情潮里扑。阿云嘎被他挤得无法发力，只能把人顺在沙发上，把他的双膝贴在胸前，找了个自己舒服的姿势抽插。

郑云龙顺其自然的用手揽住了自己膝后，大腿小腿摆成了一个字母，大方的把穴肉露出来，给他身上的人提供了一个舒适的运动场地。

阿云嘎只觉得这一场性事舒服到让人感到异样。

 

郑云龙的呻吟比平日里要勾人许多，打着旋儿的转，光是听着他叫，阿云嘎就觉得头皮发麻控制不住的想射，但他狼狈的吞了两口气，仍是忍住了，因为郑云龙拿含着泪的眼看他，用断续的哽咽连成一句话，

“还要……”

“……来”

“……操我”

郑云龙第一次在阿云嘎面前说这种话，哪怕他身下湿得像一个从不休息的妓女，哪怕他把男人的屌在嘴里翻来覆去的吮吸，他的言辞使他仍像一个高龄之花，叫床都是带着欲说还休的遮掩，没什么下流的话，甚至连疼或不要，都是阿云嘎那天从电话里听来的。

阿云嘎只觉得郑云龙是转了性，许是要对他剖开心扉，他便更加卖力的伺弄他，埋首在他白净的胸前，磨咬着他两只饱满的浆果。阿云嘎的牙齿有些锋利，把身下的躯体磨得颤栗，连着小穴也跟着一起缩紧，推呀挤的把阿云嘎的精液全都吃了进去。

他泄的舒畅，在兴奋中想要寻着郑云龙的唇亲吻。可在他还没来得及从郑云龙身体里退出来，抬首间就看见郑云龙仰着的脖颈，下巴尖对着天花板，眼中一派死气的望着二楼，望着周深那间卧室紧闭的门。

郑云龙的发梢沾着汗气，肩头，膝盖，和吐着白精的穴口都用绯红的情欲写着淫乱，他的脚趾还在因为高潮而痉挛，可他眼里是清清冷冷的，读不出来意思。

 

阿云嘎和郑云龙到家的时候已是晨光乍现，郑云龙坐在副驾，整个人瘫软在鱼肚白的光里，他像是服刑于阳光， 那不艳的阳把他牢牢钉死，一根指头都动不了，他的眼睛似乎是被利刃刺到了，蕴着泪水无法睁开。阿云嘎用唇衔去他眼角的晶莹，可他的舌像是撬开了遏制溪流的顽石，那滚烫的水珠怎么也擦不干净。阿云嘎只好去亲他的嘴，深入辗转，唤回他在晨光中溃散的神志。

但是并不成功，直到阿云嘎把郑云龙抱回去，洗干净了裹紧被子里，他的目光仍是散的。

阿云嘎有些手足无措，他又不能去问王晰，先不说会不会被嘲讽，王晰给的答案肯定是肏一顿就好，一次不行就两次，总是可以解决的。

阿云嘎掐了掐眉骨，看着郑云龙无神的脸直叹气，他的眉被王晰修得很俊，眉峰挺翘看起来极利落，他的眼尾像是没有边界，玻璃的瞳仁似乎随时都能溜走。阿云嘎有些担心他好看的眼珠里就这么跑没了，于是他把自己的脸凑上去，把他眼中装满了自己影子，喋喋不休的唤他

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

 

郑云龙却没什么反应，阿云嘎就只好继续亲他，舌尖熨过他的鼻，再撬开软唇探进牙关，却不用他如何主动，那软舌已经攀上来去缠绵他，反探进他的口腔里撩拨着。在呼吸的间隙，阿云嘎拉开距离看他，那湿润的唇已经泛着令人垂涎欲滴的水光，粉舌抵在下唇缘，因为渐重的喘息而轻轻涌着，他的眼中又盛满欲望的泉，可仍是无神的，仿佛灵魂和身体彻底隔开，一面是圣洁无欲的石雕，一面是神殿暗处的娼妓，等待着所谓奉神者的抚爱。

他是在想王晰。

不加掩饰的想王晰。

 

郑云龙平时的表现一直很专业，先不说有没有感情，当他用双眼凝望着你的时候，你就会觉得你是他的全部，他是那么渴望你的亲吻，你的爱抚，你猛烈的插入，他的生命仿佛在你的身下才能开出最美丽的花，结出最芬芳的果。

而现在这个失神的样子。

可能是因为周深吧，阿云嘎是这样想的，他本以为郑云龙是有些动摇的，然而周深的掺合似是把郑云龙往反了踹一脚，他挣扎的才拉扯出的半个膀子又全被黑暗吞回去了。

郑云龙确实在想周深，他跟在王晰身边那么多年，王晰亲手教过的人不说上百也有几十，偶尔也会有在家里过夜的，并不是什么新鲜事，可王晰并不会去睡客卧，而且王晰也并没有枕过除他以外其他人的肩头。郑云龙也不知道自己在想什么，他的神思停留在王晰在阿云嘎背上给他的湿吻，和他上楼的背影间，久久脱不来。

 

阿云嘎伏在床边，神色晦暗。他一向不喜欢做无用功，阿云嘎也勉强算是个商人，薄本高利的生意谁都想做，不过捞不到这样的运气也并不会觉得可惜，可高本薄利又劳神费心的，谁都想图个快活结果。

阿云嘎大抵是没遇见过这样无视他的床上伴侣，加之被昨晚王晰的态度搞的有些烦躁，他还记得王晰说他也不是什么善人，这话极对，英雄主义的怜悯心和善恶是无关的，他确实不是什么善人。

阿云嘎瞥了一眼身体还在欲望中保温的郑云龙，心里的那点怜悯好像被隐藏了，他把郑云龙从被子里挖出来，有力的手分开他的双腿，没什么润色，没什么暧昧的温存，摸准了紧闭的穴口直接用拇指破进去。

郑云龙似乎瞬间回神了，阿云嘎抠得不深，却非常用力，脆弱的甬道禁不住这样的压迫，疼的郑云龙弓起了腰，又徒然的砸了回去，他本是想喊疼的，可是他回神时看清了面前的人不是王晰，他便把哀鸣都咽下了。

王晰不允许他在别人面前喊疼。

 

而阿云嘎似乎就是想听他喊疼，或是喊些别的，只要不是在想王晰。

于是他便加大了手上的力度，是一点情欲都不带的搅弄，一根手指搅开了，褶皱被抚摸得开始主动张弛，他便换了两只长指捅了进去，他极少做这样的事，所以指法只能用粗暴来形容，指腹刮着柔软的肠壁，或抠或挠或碾摁，总之都是没有调情的搔摆。

郑云龙实在是疼，他不自觉的想把腿夹上，可阿云嘎却踩着他的小腿，让他连蜷缩都做不到，他痛极了，他觉得自己下面快要被搅烂，他只能发出低鸣想要去求一些爱抚，可是被阿云嘎沉着阴鸷与无情的眼驳斥了，郑云龙一瞬间也是怔然，他并没有见过这样的眼神，哪怕是王晰在怒极的时候，也没有用这样的目光看过他，更不容说在他枕边轮换过的食客。

 

他不懂，但是他开始恐惧，颤软着舌根开始下意识的哀求，这是发自动物性的求生欲。

郑云龙记得他的名字，他便叫他，用实打实的哭腔，

“阿……”

“阿云嘎。”

郑云龙总是哭，因为王晰说他的眼睛带着水才好看，他的泪大多是关于情欲的，但也有些关于痛感的洒给了王晰，现在也洒给了这个男人。

他感觉身下的绞痛缓了，他便又叫了他一声

“阿云嘎。”

他得到了一个温柔的吻。

 

 


End file.
